


Kiss Me

by hopewillkeepyoualive



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, little bit of big sister Alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23675308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopewillkeepyoualive/pseuds/hopewillkeepyoualive
Summary: I was listening to Kiss Me Slowly by Parachute and got inspired. Don't really know why this is what came out of it but here we are!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't edit this and I haven't written in what feels like a lifetime, I mean seriously I haven't even written in my journal for weeks so...
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this little bit of ramble angst!

There weren’t many words exchanged between the pair. There wasn’t much left to say. It had all been laid out the night prior. Neighbors would say that it was screamed out. They live stressful lives and after two years of dating, a year and a half of marriage and not much conversation it was bound to happen. 

In the past three months it seemed as if criminals had all banded together to cause as much distruction as possible. Kara had just back from a month long outing of helping her superhero friends save the world again and everything went downhill from there. She was out every single night either stopping aliens from taking over the city or putting out apartment fires and she had so much work to catch up on from CatCo that if she wasn’t out doing her hero duties she was pulling double time in the office. 

Lena dove headfirst into her work when Barry stopped by to pick Kara up because she’s been through enough of these seemingly annual events that she knew there was no telling when Kara would be back. When Kara did come back the first week was bliss. They spent evenings together getting reacquainted with each other body and mind. But then it was back to late nights in the office and even later night in the lab working on the projects she had started in Kara’s absence. 

Neither knew when they stopped giving each other the time they deserved. Neither knew when they stopped giving themselves the time they needed to relax, breathe, decompress from their stressful lives. All they knew is they lived in the same house with someone they rarely saw and when they did it was usually Lena getting home in the early morning hours to try and get some sleep while Kara was flying out the door to go save someone. There would be stretches days when they wouldn’t see each other at all. 

Finally they both hit their breaking point. It was one of those early mornings where they would bump into one another coming and going from the penthouse they shared. It started with a quick quip that blew up in frustration and ended with Kara flying out the balcony door and Lena pouring too many glasses of wine and passing out in an empty bed. 

Lena called Jess when her alarm went off and told her to reschedule all her meeting for the day. She spent the day with a glass of scotch and Kara spent the day moping around the DEO. 

“Kara, go home and talk to her,” Alex was tired of seeing her little sister so upset and she knew that there was nothing that could actually split her and Lena up. 

“I can’t go home Alex and to be honest I’m not even sure she’s going to be there, she’ll probably be doing whatever she does in her lab,” Kara replied with just a hint of distaste. 

“You and I both know you’ve been listening to her heartbeat all day and that you know exactly where she is,” the accompanying eyebrow raise was so reminiscent of her sister-in-law.

“But Alex, I broke my promise to her,” the tears were brimming in her eyes, “When we started dating we promised each other that no matter what we would never walk out, never, no matter if we were fighting or what was happening. We promised we would always talk it out and I broke that promise.”

“Kar,”

“No Alex, we’ve both lost so much and so many people have left us and I did that! I left her!”

Alex wrapped her sister up as tightly as she could while the younger Danvers sobbed. When she finally calmed down enough Alex whispered, “Kara go home and talk to your wife, please. I know she’s just as miserable as you are right now and, yeah, you guys had a fight, so what. You can fix this. You’ve both been so stressed lately and you guys just need to talk it out.” Alex knew from what she was able to get out of Kara’s whimpering account of what had happened the night before it was just lack of communication that caused the wedge between the two of them. 

“But Alex-“

“No buts, go home and see your wife. Fights and disagreements happen with every couple and the ones that make it sure aren’t the ones who hide at their job instead of talking things out.” Alex gave Kara a pointed look and Kara knew she wouldn’t be able to convince Alex to let her stay at the DEO any longer. 

“Okay fine but if you need Supergirl-“

“Nope. Supergirl will not be called for anything tonight because she will be busy. J’onn, Dreamer, Brainy and I will be handling everything tonight so go home, okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Everything is going to be fine Kara. You and Lena are stronger than everything life has thrown you so far and this is not going to be the thing that breaks you apart, broken promises or not.

With another hug and a pat on the shoulder Kara was off into the night sky. She flew slowly trying to collect herself for whatever she was heading into. 

Landing on the balcony she could see the only light that was on in the penthouse was coming from the bedroom and judging from the brightness it was probably the reading light next to the chair Lena preferred to read in. 

Slowly waking in she took off her boots and left them by the door. Quietly padding over to their bedroom Kara paused at the doorway before walking over to the wall of windows near where Lena was sitting. This wall alone was one of the reasons the two of them picked this penthouse to move into. The city skyline reflected in Kara’s eyes. Kara took in a deep breath, breathing in the familiar smells of Lena’s shampoo and body wash, the detergent they used specifically for their sheets, the lingering scent of Lena’s perfume.

“Lena I am so-“

“Don’t,” Kara was surprised by how close Lena’s voice was. She turned her head and saw Lena was just a step away from her. Her hands ached to reach out and touch her, pull her in for a hug.

“Lena-“Again cutting Kara off from what she was going to say, 

“Please, Kara, don’t say whatever it is you’re about to say. Just kiss me.”

Kara turned so they were face to face and before either of them really knew they were both leaning in. When their lips touched both fell into each other, hands roaming for any skin they could find. The kiss was slow but passionate.

When they finally had to pull away for air they stayed connected, bodies flush, foreheads connected. 

“We’re going to be okay, right?” Kara’s whisper was hopeful.

“Yeah,” Lena whispered back without hesitation, “we’re going to be just fine.”


End file.
